guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Intensity
Does this skill influence damage caused by enchantments? aka Sliver Armor and Balthazar's Aura. Yamagawa 19:16, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Those spells don't deal damage in the first place, so no. Test it if you'd like, though. I'm fairly certain I'm correct. Spen 19:28, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :This does work on skills such as Sliver Armor and Balthazar's Aura]]..and yes Sliver Armor does earth damage and [[Balthazar's Aura does holy damage..--76.174.118.57 22:06, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Since it does not say elementalist spells I assume this can up the damage on a channeling rit nicely? -- Enigma 20:21, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :That was the first thing I thought, but you only get Sunspear Skills for your primary, so it won't work.172.200.29.52 20:36, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Um... no you don't. My Dervish has the Derv, War, and Sin SS skills. --Macros 20:37, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Wow, what the heck. 20:30, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :It should affect all spells that deal damage. --Kale Ironfist 20:47, 15 June 2007 (CDT) E/a shadow form nukers anyone?!? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 20:52, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, I tested this on my Mesmer and it does affect direct-damage spells like Energy Burn and Hex Eater Vortex, however not on-action skills like Empathy and Ineptitude.-- Luigi (T/ ) 21:08, 15 June 2007 (CDT) I was playing around with this and found it affects damage over time spells that have already been cast, like Fire Storm and Meteor Shower. Cast Meteor Shower, pop Intensity on before the first hit, and it'll still add the extra damage. - Desbreko 21:41, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Considering that they are direct damage spells, ofcourse it would effect them. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 22:09, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :He said spells that have already been cast. Like with something like Serpent's Quickness, you'd expect the effect of this to only work if you cast the spell while you have this on... but apparantely, it affects things you cast before having this on, as long as it damages long enough to apply this after.--Salamandra 22:36, 15 June 2007 (CDT) this+ Elemental Lord + Glyph of Elemental Power + Ice Spear at max water magic = spammable 100-108 damage spell. OMG!!!69.153.91.137 22:47, 15 June 2007 (CDT) This effect spells that ignore amor/ cause life loss? Like blood spells i mean. -Kumdori 23:30, 15 June 2007 (CDT) spiteful spirit + this might = pwnage - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:46, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :The two comments before me: "Yes, I tested this on my Mesmer and it does affect direct-damage spells like Energy Burn and Hex Eater Vortex, however not on-action skills like Empathy and Ineptitude. - Luigi". I actually did the same thing as him and can confirm it works on armor-ignorers like Energy Burn, but doesn't work with Empathy damage. I'd assume it doesn't apply with SS damage either, then.--Mafaraxas 03:39, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Clearly, this skill works on every spell that can be boosted with lightbringer ranks. --Ckal Ktak 05:50, 16 June 2007 (CDT) I use intensity+glaive on my channeling rit to bring back the short but sweet days of 'totally busted glaive'. lol --RedFeather 06:10, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Just tested and it doesn't work on Strength of Honor. I wonder if it works on IW though. —[Adul] 03:47, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Hex spells like soul barbs for example says it deals DAMAGE when it triggers and thus could easily be confused for triggering with this skill so please leave the not working on hexes up SOJ Does this affect shield of judgment? It affects balth aura which is and enchant doing direct dmg, as well as sliver armor, which is conditional (on hit) direct damage. If so. 55s just got a ridiculous buff. 53*1.25 ~ 66 damage. It affects Sliver?!?! W00t! [[User:Solus| Solus]] 05:15, 17 June 2007 (CDT) Progression Do we need data of this kind ? : Why is this listed For 15 seconds, your Spells deal 15...23% more damage. when in fact it goes up to 25%? :You don't seriously think that do you? Go have a look at every other skill in the game. --Kale Ironfist 05:24, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::He has a credible arguement, but if I'm not mistaken you are taking it with a skill progression similar to normal skills, which is 0 to whatever the highest skill rank can be achieved under ordinary circumstances (no runes, normal mode, etc.) am I correct? Matrim 15:50, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :::I'd say what he said made sense, because with other skills, the max attribute you can get without 'buffing' is 12. But I can't really see why rank 9 and 10 are considered 'buffing' here. Can be that it's because they are only accessible in HM. Still, it's strange. —[Adul] 15:54, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::::No it isn't. In normal mode you can only reach castellan, which in normal mode is the title maxed. Therefore, they make the progression go up to that, like with the normal attribute scale. Since you can improve attributes by headgear and runes, this one's bonus is gotten in hard mode from getting the extra sunspear points. So it's not strange at all. 80.193.19.209 15:09, 18 June 2007 (CDT) DoA Farming So together with Lightbringer rank 8 (5% * 8) +40% dmg boost and Intensity +25% dmg boost farming DoA will be as easy as never before. Or I am missing something here? 80.89.53.119 08:56, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :The obvious fact that everything PvE will be as easy as never before. ;) 134.130.4.46 14:18, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Shit why were the ele skills nerfed? this is only useful on AP nuking and sliver farming now. i wouldnt have minded 10/30 or 15/45 but 10/45 is rediculous. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:04, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :So that you don't have a perma-damage boost. Use it sparingly for when you really need the extra damage. --Kale Ironfist 20:08, 19 June 2007 (CDT) ::Then it becomes a complete and utter waste of a skill slot. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 20:15, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :um ya just use your head. witha 20% enchant item ts 12 seconds. if u cant pull off even 3 good spells in that time you need to put away your tripple echo meteor shower build lol. ::so, lets say you cast 6 spells in those 11.25 seconds at 100 damage each. You've got 180 more damage from this spell under these extremely favourable circumstances. On a 45 second recharge, meaning this skill is adding 4 dps. Shit is a word I'd use too. Phool 03:08, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, they hit it hard with the nerf-bat, but the Meteor Shower → Intensity → ADoT → ADOT → nuke skill chain still works. There's also Glyph of Renewal, Mantra of Recall and Serpent's Quickness. -- Gordon Ecker 20:09, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::::The only builds I would use this in now are Assassin's Promise general pve builds an Shadow Form solo builds. Phool 07:28, 21 June 2007 (CDT) use Frankly, 12/45 seconds for a small boost just isn't worth it, IMO. It might, however, have a use on an Me/E MoR nuker. 12/22-23 seconds (how does the game round that?), combined with +1 to attributes, and you could have something. Still nothing to write home about, but could find a little niche. Reason.decrystallized 12:40, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :Should work great for an Assassin's Promise nuker. Should be able to keep Intensity up almost continually. Aubee91 15:23, 20 June 2007 (CDT)